falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Модок
Модок ( ) — локация Fallout 2. Описание Cравнительно крупное поселение, с развитой инфраструктурой. На карте его отметит Эд. Поскольку в городе есть шериф, но отсутствуют укрепления и военизированные формирования, есть основания полагать, что местность в округе является спокойной и малонаселённой. Расположение довольно удачное: местность не заражена, за исключением огорода Фаррела, где водятся радиоактивные крысы и свинокрысы; через город проходит один из торговых маршрутовКурьер был в Нью-Рино, Городе Убежища, Брошенном форте и на Большом Кольце (караванный путь, пролегающий через Нью-Рино, Модок, Дыру, Реддинг и Город Убежища). и содержание гостиницы является прибыльным деломПри попытке Избранного снять комнату Роза неизменно отвечает: «Прости, у нас нет свободных комнат. Прибыл большой караван, и они заняли все комнаты».. По всей видимости, Модок является характерным послевоенным поселением, которое ведёт натуральное хозяйство (не слишком продуктивное в условиях Пустоши) и занимается мелкотоварным ремесленным производством (в частности, здесь есть кожевенная мастерская). В обмен на необходимые им товары жители могут продавать сельскохозяйственную продукцию, вяленое мясо со скотобойни, добычу охотников, в отдельных случаях — найденные ими в окрестностях довоенные артефакты. Дальнейшее развитие общины ограничивает нехватка водных ресурсов. Районы Сам город состоит из двух частей: Главная улица left|thumb Здесь находятся наиболее значимые здания и хозяйственные постройки: городской универмаг, церковь, скотобойня, кожевня, колодец. Мотель left|thumb Район назван по факту расположения самого большого строения Модока — мотеля Розы. Кроме самого мотеля, в этом районе есть «курятник», городской хлев, дом Фаррела и туалет, через который можно попасть в пещеру, приспособленную для общественных нужд. Пещеры Модока left|thumb|Пещера под туалетом Пещера находится под городским туалетом и используется по соответствующему назначению. Вокруг города находятся следующие локации: Огород Фаррела left|thumb Обычный огород, засеянный, в основном, кукурузой и капустой. Находится в пригороде и принадлежит местному фермеру Фаррелу. Недавно огород заполонили грызуны, и Избранный может помочь старику, зачистив поле. Выгон браминов Гришэма left|thumb Поле, окружённое скудной растительностью и выжженными деревьями. Тут пасутся брамины Гришэма. Ему, кстати, надоели извечные набеги диких собак, нападающих на стадо, поэтому он может дать Избранному задание на их уничтожение. Возможности * Можно вступить в брак с кем-нибудь из детей Гришэма, причём независимо от пола Избранного. * Можно купить у хозяйки мотеля Розы стакан воды за $ 1000 и в придачу получить печенье, которое добавляет +1 ОД на время. * Избранный может заказать у Розы порцию «Пустошного омлета», полностью восстанавливающего здоровье. Если интеллект Избранного меньше 4, то добрая Роза будет кормить его омлетом раз в день бесплатно. * Если в северном районе города открыть клетку и сарай (завал расчищается руками), выпустить «курочку» и скорее покинуть местность, а потом снова вернуться, почти все жители будут мертвы. «Курицу» можно убить, но в этом случае омлета больше не будет. * Если у Избранного есть верёвка, можно открыть колодец и спуститься туда, там найдутся мешки с монетами (-1 к карме за каждый поднятый) и пневматическое ружьё Джонни. * Рядом со скотобойней Гришэма лежит раненая корова. Имея достаточный навык «Доктор» (50+), Избранный может вылечить брамина и получить 200 ОО и +5 единиц кармы. Однако рекомендуется лечить корову перед тем, как окончательно соберетесь покинуть Модок, поскольку она будет таскаться за вами по всему поселению и постоянно загораживать путь из-за своих внушительных габаритов. Квесты Заметки *Если в Модоке Избранный спросит Сулика на предмет того, что могут сказать ему духи, дикарь ответит одной из следующих фраз: ** ** ** ** * Фон для говорящих голов, которые находятся в Модоке, иллюстрирует разрушенное здание. Появление Баги * Посетив Модок впервые, при наличии хотя бы одного напарника, Избранный может услышать от Марии фразу: «Не ожидала я увидеть это место так скоро». Данная фраза должна срабатывать только при условии присутствия самой Марии в партии и при повторном посещении данной локации. Происходит баг из-за ошибки скриптов, неправильно определяющих настоящего спутника. * Если заложить в пещерах Модока бомбу, а затем попытаться уйти в Пустошь, игра будет окончена. За кулисами * Основным дизайнером локации выступил Джейсон СвиннFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Designer Jason G. Suinn. Worked on Random encounters, Modoc, and the Sierra Army Depot''» Level Designer Jason G. Suinn Worked on the Military Base, Modoc, Sierra Arm Depot, Redding, the Enclave, and random encounters[[Библия Fallout 9|Библия Fallout 9]]: «Chicken: Well damn, it's the easter egg… I though that referred to the "chicken" in Modoc…» «You might be right. I will check with Jason Suinn.»[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=14255 Интервью на NMA]: «''Other minor cool Fallout in-game memories:… running into the shotgun wedding encounter with a female character and laughing out loud (Jason Suinn)». Крис Авеллон высказывался, что Джейсон лично разрабатывал сценарий и сцену свадьбы в городе[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=14255 Интервью на ''NMA]: «''Other minor cool Fallout in-game memories:… running into the shotgun wedding encounter with a female character and laughing out loud (Jason Suinn)». Программистом, который занимался скриптами и их проверкой, оказался Томас ФренчFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 337: ''Programmer Thomas French worked on areas New Reno, the Military Base, Modoc, the Den, and the Raiders. Сама же локация приняла нынешний вид после проверок и дополнительных действий ведущего программиста Джесси Рейнольдса и ведущих дизайнеров Фергюса Уркхарта и Мэтью Нортона. * В отношении взрыва туалета в Модоке Томас Френч осуществил эффект испуга всех браминов в городе — звери периодически оставляли после себя навозные кучи, так называемые «пакости». Однако вскоре в отделе контроля игры после взрыва постройки происходили частые вылеты Fallout 2 из-за неконтролируемого накопления огромного количества «пакостей», поэтому скрипт Тома не был допущен в оригинал[https://twitter.com/pardontomfrench/status/1074499385805889536 Сообщение в Twitter]: «''On Fallout 2 I thought it would be genius to make the brahmin poop. I made them periodically drop a small random plop asset from the Modoc explosion. I was very proud! That week I got a bug from QA that if you soaked the game overnight it would crash because of too much shit!». * Фоновая мелодия «Serenity / Dream Town» позже была использована в качестве музыкального фона в локациях: Убежище 21, Гоморра и Медицинская клиника Нью-Вегаса. * Модок упоминается в терминале администрации исправительного учреждения НКР. * Город упоминается в ''Fallout Shelter в описании плаща шерифа. * Модок — реально существующий округ на северо-востоке штата Калифорния, США. Известен своими Национальными парками. Галерея Fo1 Hub Background.png|Фон локации для говорящих голов Примечания de:Modoc en:Modoc es:Modoc fr:Modoc ja:Modoc pl:Modoc pt-br:Modoc zh:摩多克 uk:Модок Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout Shelter Категория:Модок Категория:Города